


king of my heart

by joyluvr



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Songfic, falling hopelessly in love with mjf, maxwell jacob friedman - Freeform, mjf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyluvr/pseuds/joyluvr
Summary: your journey of falling in love with the biggest douche in professional wrestling, maxwell jacob friedman. you’ll never admit it but his love was a secret, you’re hoping, dreaming, dying to keep.
Relationships: Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Original Female Character, Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Reader
Kudos: 14





	king of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by taylor swift's "king of my heart", please listen to it while reading for a more immersive experience! comments and kudos are appreciated <3

**king of my heart**

**_i'm perfectly fine, i live on my own  
i made up my mind, i'm better off bein' alone  
we met a few weeks ago  
now you try on callin' me "baby" like tryin' on clothes_ **

you were fairly new in the aew roster. you started a few weeks ago, you had a steady reputation back in the indy scene. but here in aew, you wanted to push yourself and start to build your credentials. being a wrestler was a long time dream for you. you felt happier in the ring and you were good at it too. some say that your natural talent and charisma is what makes you great. you deny it profusely, gotta stay humble right? but you’d like to argue that it was your ability to stay resilient despite being hurt, that got you where you are right now. and right now, you were currently undefeated and ranked #2. you would be getting a championship match soon, you could feel it.

you grinned as you watched the tv screen backstage at a live show. you had finished your match earlier (and won) so you decided to relax backstage. the match currently happening was mjf against jungle boy. you were silently rooting for mjf even though you’d never admit it. you had developed a liking to him. even though he was an asshole most of the time. as the match finishes, your eyes were glued to the screen. after a pinfall, mjf was declared the winner. you watched as he walked back to the gorilla, leading backstage.

“like what you see, y/n?” you heard him say, husky voice and all, as if testing your name on his lips. you looked away from the screen and turned around. you were met with mjf looking at you intently. his dark eyes glossed over with curiosity and mischief. hearing the sound of your name from him rendered you speechless, you can feel the blush appearing on your face. but you tried your best to keep up a bold front and look cool. not wanting to lose the invisible battle of saving face between the two of you.

“yeah i liked the view very much before you ruined it” you scoffed at him, sarcasm dripping at every word you said, a scowl adorning your face. he laughed in return, his lips curved into a sly smirk. 

“oh sweetheart, let’s just see how long you’ll be able to resist me” he bragged, taking a step forward. the space between the two of you getting smaller. he gazes at you, up and down. you look away, biting your lip in nervousness. leaning into your ear, “i can be quite persistent” he whispered. 

you were afraid to turn your head, knowing damn well that your lips and his would meet the second you do. so you stood still and gained enough courage then leaned into his ear. “you can try” you said softly, trying your best to sound confident. it may have come out in a flirtatious manner though, the expression in his face shifted. after a few seconds, you took a step backwards and smirked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. you can feel him studying you, taking in every detail of your ethereal face, every curve and crevice of your body. he opens his mouth, then closes. you can feel the sexual tension hung in the air. you’ve certainly piqued his interest.

“touché” he began, starting to walk away. he turned back to look at you and said “let’s continue this some other time, baby” and with that he walked away, humming to himself. but what you didn’t know was that this was the beginning of your journey in falling in love with the biggest douche in professional wrestling, maxwell jacob friedman. how cliché.

**_salute to me, i'm your american queen  
and you move to me like i'm a motown beat  
and we rule the kingdom inside my room  
'cause all the boys and their expensive cars  
with their range rovers and their jaguars  
never took me quite where you do_ **

you didn’t know how you got into this position, on your hotel room bed with your hands pinned above your head, your neck bruised, he left marks all over them, your lips moving against his. all you know was that his silken touch felt electrifying against your skin, his scent intoxicating and the sounds he made were a like a symphony in your head. your bodies moved in unison, you couldn’t deny your attraction to him any longer. this sinful act between the two of you was long overdue. but in the back of your mind, you wished that this wouldn’t be just a one night stand. but all your worries washed away, with his hands all over you. his love was a secret, you’re hoping, dreaming, dying to keep. 

he leaned into your ear, his breath hot and heavy, “you sure you want this sweetheart?” he asked, then nibbling at the skin near your ear. you groaned in response, not being able to create coherent words. he leaned back, looking at your flushed face, meeting your eyes. “answer me” he demanded, yet gazing at you softly, tucking a stray strand of your dyed green hair behind your ear. it was scary how he could be so rough with his words yet gentle with his touch. it drove you beyond crazy. the taste of his lips was your idea of luxury.

“yes i want this. i want you, only you” you admitted. the corners of his mouth turned up into his signature smirk. and then, his lips collided with yours in a passionate manner. as your body arched against his. words were needed less and less as his articles of clothing came off. he was unbuttoning your shirt as you graze your fingers over his toned body. the night was young, yet you were afraid of what was to come in the morning.

**_and all at once, you are the one i have been waiting for  
king of my heart, body, and soul  
and all at once, you're all i want, i'll never let you go  
king of my heart, body, and soul_ **

the morning after the first night you spent with maxwell, you were surprised to find him with his arms around you, snoring as he slept. you tried your best not to laugh, not wanting to disturbed his peaceful sleep. you ran your fingers through his brown curls, sighing in content. you could get used to this, to waking up with the boy you loved right next to you.

after a few months, hookups turned into nightly dates where in you finally understood why maxwell acts the way he does. you underestimated him when it comes to romance. your co-workers are left in a daze as he still acted standoffish to others yet he almost melts in his place whenever you walk into the room. he never thought he’d be so whipped for you. he never thought he'd find himself a person to love and cherish for many more years to come. you were his soulmate in each and every way. he was lucky to have you and you were just as lucky to have him.  
after a few more dates, he warmed up to you even more and the both of you have gotten to know each other better than before. you couldn't explain the sheer bliss you felt when he first said "i love you". and underneath that cold hard facade of his, lies a sweet and caring boyfriend. he was so thoughtful in a way that he always remembers the things you say and surprises you whenever he can. there was an instance at work were gave you a bouquet of tulips, your favorite flowers (which you only mentioned to him once), after winning your championship match. alongside the tulips were soft kisses all over your face and of course his tight embrace. 

“congratulations sweetheart, can’t believe my girl is a champion now” he whispered in your ear, his arms around your waist, moving your body closer to him. he gazed at you with a huge smile on his face, he felt so proud. “thank you my love” you replied, cupping the side of his face and leaning in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3 this wan't proof-read so i apologize for mistakes and for it being messy,,,


End file.
